User blog:Simbiothero/My Thumbnails
they are all of the thumbnails that done so far (and obviously I will include more when more) Megazord vs Voltron by Simbiothero RM.jpg|Megazord vs Voltron Bumblebee vs Bumblebee.jpg|Bumlebee (Movies) vs Bumblebee (Prime) Green Goblin (Dane DeHaan) vs The Joker (Jared Leto).jpg|Green Goblin vs The Joker Ultimate Green Goblin vs Titan Joker.jpg|Ultimate Green Goblin vs Titan Joker Green Goblin vs The Joker.jpg|Green Goblin vs The Joker RM vs MA.jpg|Ryuko Matoi vs Masane Amaha Winter Soldier vs Red Hood sb.jpg|Winter Soldier vs Red Hood Rhino vs Killer Croc.jpg|Rhino vs Killer Croc Omega Ruby vs Soul Silver.jpg|My Omega Ruby Team vs My Soul Silver Team Gipsy Danger Girl vs Godzilla Girl.jpg|Gipsy Danger vs Godzilla Black Cat vs Catwoman.jpg|Black Cat vs Catwoman Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus.jpg|Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus Asura vs Broly sb.jpg|Asura vs Broly Bane vs Kingpin sb.jpg|Bane (Nolanverse) vs Kingpin (MCU) Black Panther vs Blake Belladonna.jpg|Black Panther vs Blake Belladona Black Panther vs Hawkman.jpg|Black Panther vs Hawkman Vision vs Red Tornado.jpg|Vision vs Red Tornado SP vs SP.jpg|Sentinel Prime (Movies) vs Sentinel Prime (Animated) UM vs UM.jpg|Ultra Magnus (Animated) vs Ultra Magnus (Prime) F vs M.jpg|The Fallen vs Megatronus Prime M vs M.jpg|Megatron (Prime) vs Megatron (Animated) K vs G.jpg|Kirito vs Guts D vs O.jpg|Doppelganger vs Owlman R vs Z.jpg|Rain vs Zuko Arcee vs Prowl.jpg|Arcee vs Prowl N vs DD.jpg|Nightwing vs Daredevil D vs WJ.jpg|Drift (Movies) vs Wheeljack (Prime) GF vs OS.jpg|Golden Frieza vs Omega Shenron G y V vs G y V.jpg|Goku SSJGSSJ and Vegeta SSJGSSJ vs Goku SSJ4 and Vegeta SSJ$ SW vs BW.jpg|Spider-Woman vs Batwoman B vs K.jpg|Barricade vs Knockout MD vs PD.jpg|Decepticons (Movies) vs Decepticons (Prime) B vs B.jpg|Breakdown vs Brawl G vs B.jpg|Goten vs Boruto S vs B.jpg|Spider-Man (Reign) vs Batman (Dark Knight Returns) G vs G.jpg|Galvatron (Prime) vs Galvatron (Cybertron) U vs RK.jpg|Ultron vs Ragyo Kiryuin H vs D.jpg|Hulk vs Doomsday S vs S.jpg|Shockwave (Movies) vs Shockwave (Prime) WW vs K.jpg|Wonder Woman vs Kratos S vs B 2.jpg|Spider-Man (The Spectacular Spider-Man) vs Batman (The Batman) SZ vs E.jpg|Sub Zero vs Esdeath LWR vs BB.jpg K vs P.jpg|Kraven vs Predator OS vs L.jpg|Omega Shenron vs Lucemon A vs BC.jpg|Arceus vs Bill Cipher N vs F.jpg|Nightwing vs Falcon S vs SP.jpg|Soundwave (Movies) vs Soundwave (Prime) Op vs Op.jpg|Optimus Prime (Prime/Beast Hunters) vs Optimus Prime (Movies) R vs R.jpg|Ratchet (Movies) vs Ratchet (Prime) MC vs MF.jpg|Master Chief vs Marcus Fenix S vs L.jpg|Skyquake vs Lugnut JV vs R.jpg|Jill Valentine vs Regina SZ vs G.jpg|Sub Zero vs Glacius C vs S.jpg|Cinder vs Scorpion SMK vs BJT.jpg|Spider-Man (Kaine) vs Batman (Jason Todd) C vs G.jpg|Cyborg vs Genos B vs MK.jpg|Batman vs Moon Knight G vs H.jpg|Goku vs Hulk RM vs MA Ultimate.jpg|Ryuko Matoi vs Masane Amaha S vs H.jpg|Superman vs Hulk G vs H Ultimate.jpg|Goku vs Hulk SA vs AR.jpg|Sally Acorn vs Amy Rose SM y SG vs B y H.jpg|Spider-Man and Spider-Girl vs Batman and Huntress D vs T.jpg|Deathstroke vs Taskmaster Z vs N.jpg|Zaiko vs Nazo BG vs S.jpg|Black Goku vs Scourge The Hedgehog G y V vs A y Y.jpg|Goku and Vegeta vs Asura and Yasha MG vs MG|Mega Gardevoir vs Mega Gallade G vs CS.jpg|Guts vs Gloud Strife J vs J.jpg|The Joker vs Jeff The Killer WM vs C.jpg|War Machine vs Cyborg D vs D.jpg|Devastador (G1) vs Devastador (ROTF) PS vs AS.jpg|Yugi and Kaiba (Prideshipping) vs Yusei and Jack (Advesaryshipping) Q vs GL.jpg|Quasar vs Green Lantern SMB vs BT.jpg|Spider-Man (Uncle Ben) vs Batman (Thomas Wayne) SW vs MM.jpg|Super Woman vs Ms Marvel (Moonstone) BLS vs ZH.jpg|Black Lantern Superman vs Zombie Hulk RSH vs PG.jpg|Red She-Hulk vs Power Girl A vs K.jpg|Ares vs Kratos BB vs TS.jpg|Batman (Ben Affleck) vs Spider-Man (Tom Holland) BCB vs SMA.jpg|Batman (Cristian Bale) vs Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) L vs R.jpg|Lucario vs Renamon D vs Tr.jpg|Dormammu vs Trigon S vs SE.jpg|Superman vs Sentry KK vs IR.jpg|King Kong vs Indominus Rex MB vs R.jpg|M Bison vs Rugal T vs GJR.jpg|Toto vs Godzilla Jr OM vs OM.jpg|Omega Supreme (G1) vs Omega Supreme (Energon) MK vs SF vs SC vs KI vs T vs TKOF vs DOA vs BR.jpg KG vs L.jpg|King Ghidorah vs Legion R vs B.jpg|Ragnarok vs Bizarro G vs K.jpg|Goku vs Kenshiro WF vs JF.jpg|Wild Force Red Ranger vs Jungle Fury Red Ranger DM vs DM.jpg|Dino Charge Megazord vs Dino Thunder Megazord NR vs SR.jpg|Ninja Storm Red Ranger vs Samurai Red Ranger OP vs T.jpg|Optimus Prime vs Female Titan and Armored Titan OP vs LC.jpg|Optimus Primal vs Lio Convoy BMK vs ST.jpg|Batman (Michael Keaton) vs Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) CJ vs FC.jpg|Carl Johnson vs Flanklin Clinton TV vs MDS.jpg|Tommy Vercetti vs Michael De Santa CS vs TP.jpg|Claude Speed vs Trevor Philips IM vs B.jpg|Iron Man vs Batman ST vs MT.jpg|Swamp Thing vs Man Thing S vs CF.jpg|Scorpion vs Cinder Fall SZ and S vs R and K.jpg|Scorpion and Sub Zero vs Ryu and Ken Z vs P.jpg|Zalgo vs Parallax B (TAS) vs SM(TAS).jpg|Batman (TAS) vs Spider-Man (TAS) SSR vs AT.jpg|Shadow S.P.D Ranger vs Adam Taurus YXL vs IF.jpg|Yang Xiao Long vs Iron Fist G vs S.jpg|Gogeta vs Shadic F Vs MT.jpg|Frieza vs Mewtwo SA vs BW.jpg|Samus Aran vs Black Widow BB vs BA.jpg|Batman (Christian Bale) vs Batman (Ben Affleck) BN vs BS.jpg|Bane (Nolanverse) vs Bane (Batman & Robin) MJ vs MJ.jpg|Mojo Jojo (PPG) vs Mojo Jojo (PPGZ) M vs MJ.jpg|Monkey vs Mojo Jojo OP vs BG.jpg|Optimus Prime vs Burning Gundam IM vs GA.jpg|Iron Man vs Green Arrow SU vs SU.jpg|Superman (Brandon Routh) vs Superman (Henry Cavill) S vs I.jpg|Superboy vs Invincible T vs Z.jpg|Thragg vs Zod S vs O.jpg|Superman vs Omniman S vs GR.jpg|Spawn vs Ghost Rider S vs SED.jpg|Shantae vs Sedusa M vs MA.jpg|Medusa vs Mane-iac E vs A.jpg|Elementor vs Aang A vs N.jpg|Aquaman vs Namor S vs D.jpg|Shredder vs Deathstroke T vs CP.jpg|Toxzon vs Captain Planet T vs SH.jpg|Thor vs Shazam C vs O.jpg|Cytro vs Omega M vs B.jpg|Morrigan Aensland vs Bayonetta O vs G.jpg|Omnimon vs Gallantmon OPRID vs OPC.jpg|Optimus Prime (Robots In Disguise) vs Optimus Prime (Cybertron) MG vs CC.jpg|Major Glory vs Crimson Chin S vs M.jpg|Scarecrow vs Mysterio C vs M.jpg|Cell vs Mewtwo E vs R.jpg|Ermac vs Rose GR vs MA.jpg|Ghost Rider vs Morrigan Aensland R vs RI.jpg|Reptile vs Riptor T vs D.jpg|Thanos vs Darkseid R vs HH.jpg|winged dragon of Ra vs Ho-oH S vs R.jpg|Slifer the sky dragon vs Rayquaza S vs G.jpg|Saitama vs Goku S vs K.jpg|Saitama vs Kenshiro B vs I.jpg|Blaze vs Cinder Z vs S.jpg|Zero vs Shadow X vs M.jpg|x vs Megaman Z vs PR.jpg|Zero vs Protoman A vs B.jpg|Axl vs Bass G vs R.jpg|Giratina vs Raviel G vs P.jpg|Grimlock vs Predaking M vs NH.jpg|Maria vs Nui Harime J vs G.jpg|Jade vs Gambit S vs LO.jpg|Shinnok vs Loki LK vs R.jpg|Liu Kang vs Ryu IV vs TT.jpg|Ivy Valentine vs Takahashi Takeda CA vs G.jpg|Captain America vs Guile LFL vs IV.jpg|Litchi Faye-Ling Vs Ivy Valentine W vs R.jpg|Wolverine vs The Rake R vs G.jpg|Rundas vs Glacius Z vs R.jpg|Zero vs Raiden T vs M.jpg MS vs BB.jpg|Max Steel vs Blue Beetle G vs E.jpg|Glacius vs Esdeath N vs I.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki vs Ichigo Kurosaki MA vs TI.jpg|Masane Amaha vs Takeru Ibaraki RM vs MA Final.jpg|Ryuko Matoi vs Masane Amaha G vs RH.jpg|Goku vs Ryu PPG vs S.jpg|Powerpuff Girls vs Superman R vs ST.jpg|Rick vs Sweet Tooth BP vs HG.jpg|Black Panther (Shu-ri) vs Hawk Girl K vs T.jpg|Ken Masters vs Terry Bogard OZ vs MS.jpg|Omega Zero vs Metal Sonic DS vs DF.jpg|Dr Strange vs Dr Fate M vs C.jpg|Mandy vs Cartman D vs H.jpg|Dormammu vs HIM AM vs A.jpg|Ant Man vs The Atom CN vs S.jpg|Chuck Norris(God all powerfull) vs Saitama WW vs K2.jpg|Wonder Woman vs Kratos Z vs K.jpg|Zero vs Kirito B vs D.jpg|Bullseye vs Daredevil MMPR vs BT.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers vs Battletoads DQ vs RR.jpg|Dark Queen vs Rita Repulsa G vs E01.jpg|Godzilla vs Eva-01 G vs G Girls.jpg|Godzilla Girl vs Gamera Girl G vs R Girls.jpg|Gyaos Girl vs Rodan Girl SG vs I.jpg|Space Godzilla vs Iris G vs RO.jpg|Gyaos vs Rodan KG vs L2.jpg|King Ghidorah vs Legion WS vs RH.jpg|Winter Soldier vs Red Hood MB vs T.jpg|Manchester Black vs Tatsumaki M vs BA.jpg|Mandy (Grim Tales) vs Bayonetta MFM vs M.jpg|Multi-Formic Megabot vs Megazord M vs E02.jpg|Mothra vs Eva-02 MK vs B.jpg|Moon Knight vs Batman U vs MH.jpg|Ultron vs Miku Hatsune LL vs G.jpg|Lex Luthor vs Genos MA vs RG.jpg|Moka Akashiya vs Rias Gremory B vs IN.jpg|Blaziken vs Infernape MB vs MS.jpg|Mega Blastoise vs Mega Swampert 2099 vs Beyond.jpg|Spider-Man 2099 vs Batman Beyond S and K vs H.jpg|Scanty and Kneesocks vs Hellboy P and S vs B.jpg|Panty and Stocking vs Bayonetta v vs J.jpg|Vergil vs Jeanne S vs SPA.jpg|Scorpion vs Spawn GR vs WR.jpg|Green Ranger vs White Ranger C vs B2.jpg|Cell vs Bojack L vs A.jpg|Lockdown vs Airachnid M vs R.jpg|Mandy (Chicken Ball Z) vs Ryu CA vs G Female.jpg|Female Captain America vs Female Guile IM vs G Female.jpg|Female Iron Man vs Female Genos IM vs G.jpg|Iron Man vs Genos R vs S.jpg|Female Ryu vs Female Scorpion CE vs G.jpg|Child Emperor vs Gizmo Z vs PE.jpg|Zim vs Peridot SM vs SM.jpg|Spider-Man (Toby Maguire) vs Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) SS vs S.jpg|Daredevil vs Scarecrow K vs E02.jpg|Kiryu vs Eva-02 HI vs SB.jpg|Hanzo Ikaruga vs Saeko Busujima MMPR vs BT 2.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers vs Battletoads MS vs K.jpg|Mecha Streisand vs Kiryu V vs SP.jpg|Venom vs Sara Pezzini JC vs FL.jpg|Johnny Cage vs Fei-Long U vs U.jpg|RPM Ultrazord vs Drivemax Ultrazord STM vs BFM.jpg|Super Train Megazord vs Battle Fleet Megazord S y SZ vs R y K.jpg|Scoepion and Sub Zero vs Ryu and Ken HI vs SB2.jpg A vs A.jpg|Asura vs Atrocitus Y vs N.jpg|Yamcha vs Naruto GG vs E.jpg|Glynda Goodwitch vs Ermac S vs RS.jpg|Scorn vs Reina Soho V vs MA.jpg|Venom vs Masane Amaha U vs S.jpg|Ultron vs Skynet H vs S.jpg|Hakufu vs Sakura R vs DH.jpg|Rain vs Dan Hibiki ES vs O.jpg|Excalibuer Sonic vs Omnimon SG vs WG.jpg|Shinegreymon Burst Mode vs Wargreymon X MG vs MGX.jpg|Miragegaogomon Burst Mode vs Metalgarurumon X M vs S.jpg|Minos vs Seraphinmon I vs A.jpg|Ikaros vs Angewomon N vs PH.jpg|Nemesis vs Pyramid Head V vs F.jpg|Venom vs Filia C vs AM.jpg|Carnage vs Alex Mercer JH vs KK.jpg|James Heller vs Ken Kaneki J v F.jpg|Female Jason Voorhees vs Female Freedy Krueger L vs X.jpg|Licker vs Xenomorph PPG vs G.jpg|Powerpuff Girls vs Godzilla PM vs LL.jpg|Princess Morbucks vs Lex Luthor T vs RA.jpg|Tsukiumi vs Rain M vs SA.jpg|Musubi vs Sakura B vs P.jpg|Billy vs Patrick RPB Vs Z.jpg|rowdyruff boys vs Zod RPG vs U.jpg|Powerpunk Girls vs Ultraman MS vs MS.jpg|Mai Shiranui vs Mizore Shirayuki KY vs AR.jpg|Kourin Tatsunagi vs Alexis Rhodes D vs J.jpg|Predator vs Jason Voorhees FP vs FJ.jpg|Female Predator vs Female Jason Voorhees FF vs FD.jpg|Female Freedy Krueger vs Female Darkrai F vs T.jpg|Fulgore vs Terminator A y K vs T y W.jpg|Kirito and Asuna vs Tai and Wargreymon WM vs A.jpg|War Machine vs Atlesian Paladin-290 H vs H.jpg|Harvest vs Hulkbuster PPG vs CS.jpg|Powerpunk Girls vs Crime Syndicate WS vs MS.jpg|Weiss Schnee vs Mizore Shirayuki MXLR vs T.jpg|Megas Xlr vs Trypticon V vs D.jpg|Vilgax vs Darkseid A vs P.jpg|Arbiter vs Predator E vs CM.jpg|Electro vs Cole Macgrath M vs SK.jpg|Megidramon vs Skullgreymon MG vs RG.jpg|Metalgreymon vs Rizegreymon K vs RR.jpg|Kaisergreymon vs Mystec Red Ranger D vs ZA.jpg|Duskman vs Zen Aku J vs M.jpg|Justimon vs Megaman Star Force TB vs F.jpg|Tri-Borg vs Fulgore CA vs D.jpg|Captain America vs Deathstroke FS vs FT.jpg|Female Superman vs Female Thor K y M vs W y M.jpg|Kaisergreymon and Magnagarurumon vs Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon T vs N.jpg|Takuya vs Natsu A vs Y.jpg|Akunimon vs Yang Xiao Long S vs IM.jpg|Samus vs Iron Man SC vs GR.jpg|Scorpion vs Ghost Rider G vs A.jpg|Goku vs Asura D vs M.jpg|Doomsday vs Mewtwo P vs RH.jpg|The Punisher vs Red Hood L vs WS.jpg|Lobomon vs Winter Schnee JV and MM vs S vs JTK.jpg|Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers vs Slenderman and Jeff The Killer P vs X.jpg|Predator vs Xenomorph G vs AN.jpg|Gardevoir vs Angewomon S vs SH.jpg|Sceptile vs Shurimon FM vs MB.jpg|Flamedramon vs Mega Blaziken YA vs LM.jpg|Yamcha vs Leomon WS vs A.jpg|Female Winter Soldier vs Female Alex FB vs FLM.jpg|Female Balrog vs Female Little Mac FK vs FT.jpg|Female Ken Masters vs Female Terry Bogard CA vs G2.jpg|Captain America vs Guile LM vs IM.jpg|Little Mac vs ippo makunouchi P vs G.jpg|Paul vs Gary V vs S.jpg|Vegetto vs Susanoomon SS vs D.jpg|Shadowseraphimon vs Dabura L vs MA.jpg|Lilithmon vs Morrigan Aensland L vs L.jpg|Lilamon vs Lilligant T vs H.jpg|Tizoc vs Hawlucha A vs CF2.jpg|Abarekiller vs Cinder Fall MM vs JTK.jpg|Michael Myers vs Jeff The Killer FIM vs FB.jpg|Female Iron Man vs Female Batman BL vs E.jpg|Black Lightning vs Electro TO vs O.jpg|True Ogre vs Onaga K vs K.jpg|Ken Masters vs Kobra K vs V.jpg|Kabal vs Vega M vs J.jpg|Mileena vs Juri Han GG vs F.jpg|General Grievous vs Fulgore WR vs S.jpg|White Ranger vs Scorpion CD vs BD.jpg|Cyber Dragon Final vs Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon V vs G.jpg|Villkiss vs Gundam 00 M vs PN.jpg|Magneto vs Pyrrha Nikos BA vs LT.jpg|Black Adam vs Lord Tirek QC vs Z.jpg|Queen Chrysalis vs Zoroark HC vs HZ.jpg|Human Chrysalis vs Human Zoroark PL vs C.jpg|Princess Luna vs Cresselia HL vs HC.jpg|Human Princess Luna vs Human Cresselia S vs T.jpg|Sarah vs Tomoko IR vs A.jpg|Iron Man vs Astroboy ST vs ST.jpg|Starscream (Movies) vs Starscream (Prime) C vs YK.jpg|Cyrax vs Yaiba Kamikaze A vs PI.jpg|Alraune vs Poison Ivy PC vs H.jpg|Princess Celestia vs Ho-oH N vs S.jpg|Nekron vs Salem T vs C.jpg|Trunks vs Chrono A vs C.jpg|Arceus vs Chakravartin SE vs GF.jpg|Snake Eyes vs Grey Fox B vs BP.jpg|Batman vs Black Panther GD vs P.jpg|Grimm Dragon vs Predaking OP vs IM.jpg|Optimus Prime vs Iron Man AR Vs RF.jpg|Amy Rose vs Ramona Flowers AR vs PP.jpg|Amy Rose vs Pinkie Pie AR vs HQ.jpg|Amy Rose vs Harley Quinn AR vs SH.jpg|Amy Rose vs Sakura Haruno B vs G.jpg|Blaze vs Gill DD Vs LL.jpg|Dr Doom vs Lex Luthor S vs FK.jpg|Sinestro vs Freedy Krueger PC vs KK.jpg|Princess Celetia vs Kotal Kahn LV vs LV.jpg|Lord Valdo*Bleep* vs Lord Voldemord LC vs JB.jpg|Luke Cage vs Jax Briggs MK vs A.jpg|Moon Knight vs Azrael GR vs FK.jpg|Ghost Rider vs Freddy Krueger V vs SM.jpg|Violator vs Slenderman HQX vs HQC.jpg|Human Queen Xenomorph vs Human Queen Chrysalis QX vs QC.jpg|Queen Xenomorph vs Queen Chrysalis X vs C.jpg|Xenomorph vs Changeling GR vs CF.jpg|Ghost Rider vs Cinder Fall P vs MM.jpg|Piccolo vs Martian Manhunter F vs KF.jpg|Frost vs Killer Frost EB vs JM.jpg|Erron Black vs John Marston F and B vs M and G.jpg|Gary and Blastoise vs Matt and Garurumon T vs ZE.jpg|Thor vs Zekrom NS vs WS.jpg|Noob Saibot vs Winter Schnee B vs Q.jpg|Bo Rai Cho vs Qrow M vs I.jpg|Milhouse vs Irwin PPG vs SU.jpg|Powerpuff Girls vs Superman GG vs MJ.jpg|Gorilla Grodd vs Mojo Jojo TL vs IF.jpg|Tifa Lockhart vs Iron Fist HI vs MM.jpg|Hanzo Ikaruga vs meiya mitsurugi R vs GR.jpg|Ryu vs Green Ranger ZA vs AT.jpg|Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus RM vs MA Ultimate 2.jpg|Ryuko Matoi vs Masane Amaha S vs SA.jpg|Superman vs Saitama IM Vs CH.jpg|Iron Man vs Claire Harvey MK vs N.jpg|Moon Knight vs Nemesis R vs KI.jpg|Raiden vs Kirito SG vs AY.jpg|Spider-Gwen vs Asuna Yuuki CA vs RR.jpg|Captain America vs Ruby Rose SG vs WM.jpg|Silver Gospel vs War Machine CF vs E.jpg|Cinder Fall vs Esdeath AM vs L.jpg|Alex Mercer vs Lucy V vs SE.jpg|Vergil vs Sephiroth D vs SG.jpg|Destoroyah vs Spacegodzilla PR vs SA.jpg|Psycho Rangers vs Squad-A N vs HQ.jpg|Neopolitan vs Harley Quinn DM vs SSM.jpg|Deadpool (Movie) vs Suicide Squad (Movie) OP vs RR.jpg|Optimus Prime vs Ruby Rose SER vs JPOP.jpg|Silver Eyes Ruby vs Jet Power Optimus S vs WS.jpg|Sideswipe vs Weiss Schnee I vs BB.jpg|Ironhide vs Blake Belladonna B vs YXL.jpg|Bumblebee vs Yang Xiao Long U vs M.jpg|Ultron vs Mewtwo U vs M3.jpg U vs M2.jpg SS vs M.jpg|Sunset Shimmer vs Megatron A vs D.jpg|Asura vs Doomsday H vs D2.jpg|Hulk vs Doomsday D vs LB.jpg|Doomsday vs Lord Boros U vs M4.jpg|Ultron vs Mewtwo D vs O2.jpg|Doppelganger vs Owlman H vs B.jpg|Hulk vs Broly H vs BF.jpg|Female Hulk vs Female Broly S y SZ vs R y K2.jpg|Scoepion and Sub Zero vs Ryu and Ken S & K vs B & R2.jpg|Scanty & Kneesocks vs Bebop & Rocksteady A vs JL.jpg|The Avengers vs Justice League C vs KK.jpg|Carnage vs Ken Kaneki WFR vs JFR.jpg|Wild Force Rangers vs Jungle Fury Rangers F vs C.jpg FF vs MS.jpg G vs T.jpg|Gyaos vs Titans G vs RK.jpg CA vs GA.jpg CA vs GA2.jpg AM vs AM.jpg A18 vs TH.jpg|Android 18 vs Tia Haliber D vs DE.jpg|Deathstroke vs Depretador V vs GO.jpg|Vegetto vs Gogeta B vs LL.jpg A vs KY.jpg OP vs GR.jpg RR vs RH.jpg T vs ZE.jpg T vs L.jpg AMZ vs SER.jpg|Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltrs vs Suicune, Raikou, and Entei IP_vs_LL.jpg|Iron Patriot vs Lex Luthor B_vs_KM.jpg|Blaziken vs Ken Masters SR_vs_MH.jpg|Superman (Regime) vs Hulk (Maestro) B_vs_LL.jpg|Batman vs L Lawliet A_vs_KY.jpg|Aquaman vs Kyogre DB_vs_G.jpg|Dio Brando vs Guldo IM_vs_MS.jpg|Iron Man vs Metal Sonic B vs W.jpg|Batman vs Wolverine LY vs JC.jpg|Light Yagami vs John Constantine ZSM vs BLB.jpg|Zombie Spider-Man vs Black Lanther Batman S vs H2.jpg B vs R.jpg|Batman vs Reaper ES Vs ZR.jpg ZR vs SJ.jpg Category:Blog posts